


NERD

by stepouttathesun



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: 3 years apart, Adorable, Idiots in Love, M/M, Simon was sad, also he was on bROADWAY, because I project my dreams onto my characters, bram was in the army, but bram is back now, you can pry this head cannon out of my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepouttathesun/pseuds/stepouttathesun
Summary: Being away from the love of Bram's life was the hardest thing he had ever done.





	NERD

**Author's Note:**

> this will hopefully be really cute and also thanks for all your love so far 
> 
>  
> 
> (I almost considered killing Bram you fucks are lucky I didn't because this is super cute)

Being away from the love of Bram's life was the hardest thing he had ever done.

Being in the army was hard, sure, but the hardest part was not being able to see Simon. They had FaceTimed of course, and sent letters, but it wasn't the same. Simon had been sure to tell him about everything that was going on in his life for the three years that Bram was gone. He had been on Broadway!

But Bram didn't get to see him.

Bram didn't get to see him come onstage, and recite the opening monologue. He didn't get to see him act as Phil Conners in Groundhog Day the Musical. He didn't get to see Simon kiss a girl (Which, despite him dating Simon, he would have loved to see him act like he wasn't disgusted) He didn't get to see him take his first bow, or his last one. He never got to go through the stage door after the show to kiss Simon in his dressing room. Bram never got the privilege to say to Simon in person how extremely proud of him he was. He could say it through a screen, but that's not the same thing.

And Simon missed Bram. So much. He knew that after college Bram was going to fight in Afghanistan, and of course he knew that Bram was doing the best thing anyone could do for their country, but he also knew that Bram could die.

And Simon wasn't prepared for that possibility. 

Every night as he stepped onstage to perform, he thought about Bram. He knew he was making Bram proud by fulfilling his own dream, but he wished Bram could be there to see it. Every night Simon faced the worry that Bram had died that day. He dedicated every show that he performed to Bram.

But Bram didn't get to see him.

Simon knew that Bram loved him. They had been together for 9 years, them being 26 now. And Simon knew that he wanted to marry Bram. That was so important to him. He just needed to wait. 

********************************

As Simon took the taxi to JFK airport in New York, his leg shook. He wasn't nervous, just excited out of his head. He had waited for three years for this, and it was finally the day.

He tipped and thanked the cab driver, grabbed the sign he had spent hours on, and got out of the cab. He could barely walk. His head was filled with so many endorphins, and all he could think was brambrambrambrambrambrambrambrambrambrambrambrambram.

He loved him so much, but Bram loved Simon more, if possible.

As Bram's plane landed, his whole body shook. He was finally seeing his blond-haired grey-eyed adorably dorky boyfriend. He could finally hold him in his arms again, finally kiss him sweetly on the lips, forehead, ear, neck, jaw...everywhere. 

He couldn't sleep on the 8 hour plane ride, he was just too happy and worked up. Bram always had his soft smile, but the smile he had been wearing for the past twenty-four hours was so bright it outshone the sun. Almost. Bram was in awe of Simon, how he always kept calm even through the nerves, on how he followed his dreams and somehow made them come true, and how he was just so...perfect.

Getting off the plane, he already felt tears wet his eyes. He couldn't even see his perfect, adorable, smart, talented boyfriend but he just pictured him and imagined what it would feel like to kiss him again.

He stepped out of the tunnel and smiled so big his cheeks started hurting. But he couldn't see Simon.

He could, however, see a huge sign with four glittery letters.

"N E R D"

Bram's smile had completely disappeared, and a soft cry had left his mouth.

Bram RAN to the sign, and saw the small person hiding under it. He started sobbing, and so did Simon.

Suddenly, the Nerd sign was long forgotten and Simon had grabbed on to Bram. Tears flew down both their faces and they had grabbed each other so hard that they both thought their backs were breaking. Bram couldn't believe it, and neither could Simon. Simon whispered Bram's name, and Bram whispered Simon's.

They were finally together after three years of waiting. They were so desperate for each other's touch, each other's scent, each other's everything. They had held on for what felt like forever, Bram's big, muscular body wrapping around Simon's smaller one.

They had dreamed of this moment since Bram's goodbye, and holding on to each other everything felt right. They had been so lonely, missing the warmth of sharing a bed and the smiles that come after a soft, lingering kiss.

They were pythons, terrified to let go of each other, with limbs snaked together. Finally, Simon spoke.

"I missed you so, so much. I love you, god I love you." He was two overwhelmed with emotions to speak full sentences. Bram barely choked out an "I love you" from his sobs.

He then pressed his lips to Simon's, an action they had both been waiting to do for what felt like forever. The kiss was perfect, filled with longing and desperation and eagerness and love.

And for a moment, everything was perfect. Because finally, Simon was in Bram's arms and Bram was in Simon's and they never wanted to let each other go ever again.


End file.
